Consequences of Disobedience
by D. Mitch
Summary: Madam Hooch told the first years to stay put while she took Longbottom to the hospital wing. Malfoy ignored her. His Head of House is anything but pleased. Contains spanking of a preteen child. Don't like? Don't read.


Title: Consequences of Disobedience  
Author: D. Mitch  
Rating: PG for spanking.  
A/N: First Fic! Please be gentle! But please do R&R!  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. No copyright  
infringement of any kind is intended. I am merely playing with her  
characters. ;)

_**WARNING: SPANKING AHEAD. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.**_

(PS/SS pages 148, 149 U.S. Edition)

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something  
out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone  
stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how  
about – up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his  
broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well.

Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come  
and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to  
move – you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted  
the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared;  
air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him –  
and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could  
do without being taught – this was easy, this was wonderful. He  
pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and he  
heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring  
whoop from Ron.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair.

Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that  
broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and  
grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy  
like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry  
made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below  
were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can then!" he shouted, and he threw the  
glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

(PS/SS pages 148, 149 U.S. Edition)

Later that evening, after dinner, Draco Malfoy and his  
cronies, Vincent Grabbe and Gregory Goyle, were lounging in the  
Slytherin common room, telling a few of the older years about their  
flying lesson.

"Potter managed to catch the damn thing," Draco  
scowled fiercely, recalling how Potter had zoomed after the Remembrall  
and how easily he had caught it. "Didn't even crash his broom." His lips  
lifted into a smirk as he recalled what happened next. "Then old  
McGonagall came out howling like a banshee. I'm surprised they didn't  
chuck him out. I suppose that'll be Dumbledore's doing, can't expel  
Saint Potter." The fair-haired boy scowled again. Why did Potter  
always receive such preferential treatment? So bloody important  
just because of a stupid scar on his forehead.

"But Draco's challenged him to a Wizard's Duel tonight at  
midnight," Crabbe pitched in.

One of the third years listening in shook his head. "Not a  
very wise idea, that. Don't you remember Snape's list of rules? If  
you're caught…"

Draco scoffed, waving his hand to dismiss the boy's words. "I  
won't be caught."

"Because you won't be going, Mr. Malfoy," came the silky  
voice of the Head of Slytherin House.

"Professor Snape!" Draco exclaimed in surprise as Professor

Snape stepped out of the shadows. How much did he hear? Draco  
thought, a bit nervous. Surely Snape didn't know about the incident  
during flying lessons.

"Come with me, Mr. Malfoy," Snape ordered. Not bothering to  
see if the boy would follow, for he knew he would, Snape strode out  
of the common room and towards his office.

Grabbe and Goyle shook their heads at Draco.

"You'd better go, Draco," Crabbe said.

"Yeah, he seemed angry… You don't reckon he heard all that,  
do you?" Goyle asked.

Draco eyed the entrance to the common room. "Yeah, I think he  
did." Casting a glance at his housemates, who had all stopped what  
they were doing when they noticed Professor Snape, he left the common  
room and made his way to Snape's office.

"In." Snape ordered, holding open his office door to allow  
Draco to pass. He made his way to his desk in three long strides,  
gesturing the chair in front of it. "Sit."

Draco hastened to obey the command, seating himself on the  
hard wooden chair. Snape sat across from him, dark eyes boring holes  
into him, and he squirmed.

"Madam Hooch came to see me this evening, Mr. Malfoy," Snape  
began. His tone was neutral, but Draco knew that underneath that  
calm lurked a brewing storm. "Do you know why?"

"No, sir," Draco replied, averting his eyes as the Professor  
raised a brow at him.

"She came down to inform me that she had taken thirty points  
from Slytherin this afternoon." The Potions Master smoothly informed  
the Malfoy heir. "Because one of my first years decided to disregard her  
order to keep both feet firmly on the ground whilst she escorted  
Neville Longbottom to the Infirmary.

Draco's head shot up. "Professor, I didn't –"

Snape silenced him with a glare. "I know you aren't thinking  
of lying to me, Mr. Malfoy, as I just overheard you bragging of the  
incident to several of your Housemates. Furthermore, I discover that  
you have challenged Harry Potter to a Wizard's Duel, which is, as I  
am sure you are aware, very much against the rules of this institution."

Draco fought the urge to squirm in his seat. He hadn't  
forgotten the first night of term when Professor Snape had sat down  
with all of the new First Years and clearly gone over the rules of  
Slytherin House and outlined the consequences of disobedience and  
misbehaviour. Here it was the first week, and already he was called  
to Professor Snape's office!

"So not only have you defied a professor of this school, you  
have also planned on breaking yet another school rule. Have you  
anything to say for yourself?" Snape's voice was dangerously low.  
He'd told all of his new students, in no uncertain terms, that anyone  
caught breaking Hogwarts School rules would receive punishment  
from him, regardless of points taken or detentions assigned from  
another professor, and he had outlined what they could expect.

"No, sir," Malfoy replied. If only I hadn't decided to boast  
to all the common room, he wouldn't have even known about the  
Duel! "But, Professor, I didn't really intend to show up for the  
Duel…"

Professor Snape ignored him in favour of walking around his  
desk. He walked to the far corner of his office, pulling from it a  
high-backed, armless wooden chair and placing it in the center of the  
room. Draco watched warily as the professor sat in the chair.

"For your disobedience and your intent to break school rules,  
you will be receiving a spanking. Remove your outer robe and come  
here, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Professor Snape, you can't… My  
father..!" He protested even as he stood from his seat. Panicked  
he may be, but he wasn't stupid enough to outright disobey  
his fearsome Head of House.

"Your father, having been a friend of mine for many years, is  
quite aware of how I handle disobedience in my House. And I am quite  
aware that it is no different from how he handles your disobedience  
at home, Draco." Draco flushed dark pink, staring at the  
ground. "Now, quit stalling. Remove your outer robe."

He fumbled with the clasp of his robes. He folded them rather  
messily and sat them in the chair he'd recently vacated. "Professor,  
couldn't you just – detention or…"

"To me, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape said in reply.

Draco hesitated a moment. Part of him wanted to disobey his  
professor, to run the other direction. The other part of him screamed  
that it would be suicide to do anything but walk to where his  
professor sat waiting. Finally, feet feeling like lead, Draco made  
the few steps it took to stand in front of his professor.

"Lower your trousers." Snape's voice was even, but his eyes  
flashed with impatience.

Blushing brilliantly, and feeling thoroughly humiliated, the  
boy fumbled with the button of his trousers. He unzipped the fly,  
casting Professor Snape a pleading glance. The glare he received,  
warning him that he'd best obey and quickly, had him hooking his  
fingers in the waistband and lowering his trousers to his knees  
before he really consciously thought of it.

The Potions Master took Draco by the wrist and guided him over his  
lap, easily shifting him into position. Draco, cheeks hot and red  
with embarrassment, squirmed against the hard thighs beneath him,  
groaning and covering his face with his hands as Professor Snape  
deftly reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled them to  
join his trousers at his knees.

Smack! A yelp escaped the boy as the first sharp swat landed  
on his vulnerable behind, more from surprise than any real pain.  
Several more followed in quick succession, and Draco clenched his  
teeth as the sting began building in his bottom. Snape spanked slowly  
and methodically, each stinging smack echoing off the dungeon walls  
like shots from a cannon, allowing enough time between smacks for the  
sting to spark in the tender flesh.

By the fifth smack, Draco was twisting on his professor's  
lap, trying to get away from the punishing swats. Professor Snape's  
arm encircled his waist, holding him fast as more blistering smacks  
fell on Draco's unprotected bottom. Tears were stinging the young  
boy's eyes and he was crying out with each swat.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! "Ouch! Professor, please!" Draco  
cried as Professor Snape targeted his tender, previously un-smacked,  
sit-spots with increasing force behind the smacks; his bottom felt  
like it was on fire, the professor's hand seeming as hard as steel as  
it crashed unrelentingly onto his bottom.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! "I trust you will, in future,  
remember the rules, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape questioned from above him,  
voice raised to be heard over the echoing sound of the swats and  
Draco's own crying.

"Y-yes! Yes, s-sir!" The boy cried vehemently. Tears were  
streaming, unchecked, down his reddened cheeks. Professor Snape  
targeted his last set of smacks on Draco's thighs and Draco howled,  
lying limply over his professor's lap.

Smack! "Let's hope so, Mr. Malfoy." With one last, almighty  
SMACK!, he ended the punishment. Draco's bottom was bright red, his  
thighs dark pink, and the boy just lay over his lap sobbing for all  
he was worth. Shaking his head with a sigh, he rubbed Draco's back  
gently, waiting for the boy to get control of his tears.

Draco, for his part, tried to focus his attention more on  
breathing than the fire in his behind. The hand rubbing his back  
soothingly helped and, a few minutes later, Professor Snape helped  
him to his feet. Draco pulled his trousers and pants up, hissing as  
the material scratched over his thoroughly spanked flesh.

Professor Snape handed him a handkerchief and he used it to  
dry the tears from his eyes and face. He Summoned the boy's robes and  
allowed him time to redress.

"You will report to my classroom Sunday morning at nine to  
earn back the points you lost," Professor Snape ordered. "And I would  
suggest you stay in your dormitory tonight, lest you wish to find  
yourself in this same position."

"Yes, sir," Draco replied, voice shaky and hoarse from his  
crying.

"You may go."

Draco stiffly made his way back to the Slytherin common room,  
ignoring his friends calling out to him when he arrived and heading  
straight for his dormitory. He pulled the hangings around his four-  
poster shut, and settled himself on his stomach, hugging his pillow  
tightly. Who would have thought his Potions professor would have such  
a hard hand? One thing was for sure, Draco wouldn't be breaking any  
more rules! Or at least, he thought ruefully, reaching back to rub  
his throbbing bottom, I won't be getting caught.

Professor Snape watched the Malfoy heir walk out of his  
office, his lips twitching in a slight smile. Shaking his head, he  
stood and took the chair, replacing it in the corner of the room.  
With a smirk, he exited his office, intent on finding Mr. Filch and  
letting him know to be in the trophy room at midnight. Mister Draco  
Malfoy may not be there, but he would bet Mr. Filch would find  
Misters Potter and Weasley out past curfew!


End file.
